¿Pesadilla o Realidad?
by Matthew Dean
Summary: Aquella batalla solo hizo que que se diera cuenta de algo...estaba mal, siendo controlada por Chara la hacia perder la noción de su amistad, pudo revelarse a tiempo, pero aquel chico no se lo dejará tan fácil.
**Undertale no me pertenece, si no a Toby Fox, cualquier idea escrita aquí es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

En aquella pelea estaban ellos dos, el esqueleto cómico y una aura perezosa y aquella chica con el corazón frío poseído y color rojo con una aura negra, avanzó e intento dar con el primer golpe, el esqueleto lo esquivó y bromeó; aquello enojó a la chica quien antes de que se diera cuenta estaba siendo controlada, sí, corazón azul, intento saltar más los huesos la atravesaron causándole un fuerte y horrible dolor, salió sangre y el corazón se rompió.

*CONTINUE *RESET

Dudó y sonrió, posó su mano en aquella palabra…CONTINUE, y reinició la pelea desde el destello amarillo que la acompañaba, salió una sonrisa y una risa pequeña y escalofriante, cosa que extrañó al esqueleto, lo mismo, golpear, esquivar, atravesar, morir, elegir…despertar.

Lo mismo se repetía una y otra vez, llegaba a cansar al esqueleto, quien, no sabía bien que sucedía pero entendía bien la situación por la cara de la chica, de pronto, un destello carmesí se posó en la mirada de la chica al ser atravesada por tres huesos a la vez, antes de que se rompiera el corazón, la mirada se volvió más escalofriante.

*CONTINUE *RESET

 _Golpear_

Rio, le daba pena pero a la vez risa los intentos de la chica, una y otra vez, ¿no se cansaba?, volvió a reír y se acercó a aquellas palabras amarillas con fondo negro y marco amarillo, antes de que oprimiera la palabra que causaba los tantos llantos de la chica, se detuvo y miró la pobre y vulnerable cuerpo de la chica, se dio la media vuelta y le habló, la chica asintió y oprimió CONTINUE, el alrededor oscuro y sin vida se deformó hasta convertirse en su SAVE… aquellos pilares y vitrales se le hacían muy familiares, pero se dio cuenta que todo seguía un mismo rumbo, la sombra misteriosa seguía ahí.

Esquivar

Sin darse cuenta ya había avanzado sin oír el discurso de su "amigo", este sorprendido, suspiró pesadamente y lanzó huesos, otra alma se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica y con el cuchillo que empuñaba, hiso que los huesos desparecieran sin lastimar el alma, avanzó rápidamente e intentó dar un golpe, no lo consiguió, el ojo brilló en amarillo pero sin dejar el rastro turquesa y el corazón se volvió azul nuevamente, salieron huesos de la sala de FIGHT , lo saltó a tiempo, y sonrió aún más, el fleco se levantó dejando ver ojos carmesí pero sin vida, el rival vio que no se parecía a nada a la chica que pudo haber sido su amiga en alguna línea de tiempo, ¿por qué hacía esto?, el chico castaño lo intento herir con el cuchillo más lo esquivó, y así peleaban, una y otra vez, con Chara al mando, todo era más fácil.

 _Atravesar_

El cansancio dominó el cuerpo del esqueleto, según él, le demostraría su "poder especial", se quedó dormido o eso fingía, el alma dentro de la sala de FIGHT se movió hasta dar en el icono de espada titulado con FIGHT, lo esquivó pero aquella alma asestó otro golpe que no pudo ver.

 _Morir_

En el momento en que el esqueleto se había sentado a causa de la herida, la otra alma dejó el cuerpo de la chica dejándola escoger el rumbo, la chica impresionada por aquella imagen de su amigo herido, dejó caer el cuchillo que empuñaba y salió una que otra lágrima de los ojos ámbar de la chica; una luz amarilla apareció detrás de la chica quien se percató de que su alrededor se había hecho oscuro.

 _Elegir_

*CONTINUE *RESET

La niña rápidamente se dirigió a las opciones que aparecían frente a ella, sonrió mientras una que otra lágrima salía de sus ojos.

-Oh, vamos Frisk, ¿por qué lloras?-un niño apareció detrás de la niña quien le lanzó una débil mirada-¿tan rápido te diste por vencida?- el chico se echó a reír sin darle importancia los sentimientos de la niña.

La niña solo asintió sin dirigirle la mirada al castaño, el de orbes carmesí dejó de reír solo para darle una pequeña sonrisa-¿y el sentimiento voraz que tenías por matarlos a todos sin darte importancia sus sentimientos y deseos?-la castaña lo vio con una mirada melancólica, se volteó y empezó a llorar nuevamente-¡ja!, ¿por qué te importan ahora sus sentimientos cuando desperdiciaste…esto?-detrás de él sacó un recuadro roto que muy apenas daba una débil luz, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida…aquel recuadro decía MERCY.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora lo quieres?-le lanzó la mirada divertida para luego ver el recuadro-¿para qué te sirve si ya no perdonarás a alguien o nadie? O acaso, ¿perdonarás la nada?-volvió a reír dejando una expresión molesta a la castaña.

La chica se dirigió al que estaba detrás de ella, se detuvo frente a él, extendió la mano dejando en claro que se lo entregara, el chico río nuevamente y se alejó un poco de la oji-ámbar-oh, así que lo quieres, bueno, ¿Qué tal si hago…esto?-lanzó el recuadro que tenía en sus manos hacía el piso y lo empezó a pisar sin compasión, la castaña extendió hacia él, sus brazos a lo cual el castaño simplemente siguió pisándolo hasta que lo dejó en completa inexistencia.

-Sabes, es divertido verte fracasar y pedir ayuda, anda, hazlo, me falta diversión-la chica intentó grita más no se escuchaba nada, volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez apareció un mensaje *Trataste de pedir ayuda…

*Pero nadie vino…

-¿Hmm…? ¿Qué es eso?-el oji-carmesí dirigió la mirada a los recuadros que seguían en espera para ser elegidos-hay que reiniciar este mudo, tendremos nuevas almas con las cuales divertirnos, ¿no, Frisk?-Chara se acercó al recuadro que tenía escrito *CONTINUE - ¿sabes? Hay que acabar con este mundo primero- al momento de posar su mano en el marco del recuadro, vio a la castaña acercarse rápidamente hacía el, sonrió y se alejó de lo recuadros.

-Oh, vamos Frisk, no lo intentes, sabes que perderás…-vio a la chica sobrepasarlo sin darle importancia lo que decía-¿y tus modales Frisk?-se acercó a la chica quien casi presionaba el botón *RESET -¡Ni se te ocurra presionarlo!-se lanzó a ella haciéndola caer -ahora que no puedes moverte, yo estoy al mando de tu alma- posó nuevamente su mano en el botón de *CONTINUE, se escuchó un débil "no" y la castaña rápidamente movió la mano del castaño hacia el de *RESET oprimiéndolo al instante.

-Te acordarás de mi Frisk, lo harás, cuando esté libre lo pagarás caro-se escuchó como un susurro apenas perceptible por parte de la castaña.

* * *

-Frisk, Frisk, ¡despierta, Frisk!-

La castaña despertó y vio a todos a su alrededor preocupados-¿Estas bien?-la castaña se extrañó pero asintió –qué bien, mi niña, te desmayaste cuando te contaba una historia a ti y a tus amigos.-

-Estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes-le sonrió a la mujer, esta entendió que no era nada grave- supongo que tenía sueño y mi cuerpo respondió haciendo que me desmayara-la castaña, que, estaba en el piso se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto –me voy a dormir, mamá-entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta delicadamente, cuando ya estaba dentro, le puso seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrara, suspiró pesadamente recargándose en la puerta de su cuarto, el miedo de que Chara regresara la hacía tener miedo, se dejó caer lentamente hasta tocar el piso, ahí, tomó posición fetal dejando que el sueño la consumiera.

-Frisk, algún día llegaré y te haré pagar por desperdiciar mi fuente de diversión y cuando llegue el momento, te haré…

…

 _Despertar_

* * *

 **Jaja, bien, quería y tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Undertale, no culpen si probablemente no lo narré bien pero it's okay (?), es mi primer fic de Undertale aparte, si no se dieron cuenta, puss, aquí Frisk es chica y Chara es chico, pues, espero que les haya gustado el fic, si les gustó, dejen review, follow o favoritos, todo ello me ayuda para saber que les gusta mis fics, si me lo piden, probablemente haga una secuela donde Chara logre llegar a la línea de tiempo de Frisk y haga su venganza, no lo sé, a lo mejor lo hago, a lo mejor no (?)**

 **¡Ah! Si te gusta Undertale tanto como a mí, hay un lugar en el que puedes compartir tus opiniones, sentimientos (?) y sobre todo, locura xD (?), es un foro, si te unes, me harías muy feliz :3, aquí el link: www. fanfiction forum / Undertale – Hispano / 190357 / (une los espacios).**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir, me despido.**


End file.
